Food Protection Task Force and Integrated Food Safety System Project Grant Program Funding Opportunity Number RFA-FD-16-039 Hueste, Eric-PI Project Summary/Abstract The annual meeting(s) of the Missouri Food Safety Task Force (FSTF) will offer educational opportunities in core areas and allow the members of the FSTF to collaborate and discuss food safety strategies first hand with industry, academia and fellow food safety professionals. Each meeting will provide a forum for all stakeholders to learn more about the food code and food safety; assist with adopting or implementing new food laws and rules; promote food defense/security and decrease the incidence of foodborne illnesses.